Information created and stored in a business environment or by a business enterprise may take many different forms and structures. In some cases, the information may be created, stored, and managed within a structured or formal business environment, such as a business application. Such information may include structured data or data objects, such as business objects or business process objects. Further, information such as structured data may be logically stored within the business application so that particular structured data may be easily associated with related data. For example, several elements of structured data related to a particular business entity may be relationally associated, thus allowing a user within the business application to more easily access and manage the data related to the business entity.
Information created and stored in the business environment or by a business enterprise may also exist in an unstructured format. Such unstructured data may be created, stored, managed, and accessed outside of the business application, yet remain pertinent to the user of the application, as well as the business enterprise as a whole. Further, this unstructured data may be logically related to the structured data managed and stored by the business application. But an association of such unstructured data with the structured data may be difficult, in part, due to the structured environment of the business application.